The Cracked Tales
by SilverCelest
Summary: It's...PRANK TIME at Coates! After last years humiliation from Caine, Drake and Diana who managed to completely ruin everyone's lives, the gang's back and it's time for revenge!


**The Cracked Tales**

**hello this is our first story so please be nice and review! This is set at Coates- preFAYZ … so ENJOY!**

* * *

Diana's POV

Yet another year begins with me dragging my designer suitcase down the vast corridors of Coates Academy, waiting to find out which stupid little idiot gets to share a room with me. Last year was beyond unbearable having to share a room with Brianna, who almost has as big an ego as Caine. But at least we practically KILLED her in the Coates Prank-Off!

As I push through the creaky swinging doors, I am met with a flock of fresh meat, all trembling in front of the formidable Miss Pox. She has bright green spectacles and an even brighter green wart on her chin. Her overweight body, fitted in a tight corset, looms over a girl I recognise from last year, a plain, bored Asian looking girl named Penny. The newlings are all wearing their ACTUAL UNIFORMS! - which of course I have never worn. They all have the same frightened look in their beady eyes and seem to think that the walls of the Academy are about to pounce- which is clearly not true as only the actual students are likely to pounce on them. Like my..uh..accomplices, Drake and Caine, the most feared (in Drake's case) and most popular (that would be Caine and I) in the school.

Soon enough Penny notices my presence and calls over her entourage that passes as friends. They all come running with calls of my name and Penny walks over to me, ignoring Miss Pox who has gone purple with rage.

"Hey Diana! Had a nice summer?" she chirps too sweet and innocent which immediately makes me apprehensive.

I roll my eyes. "Look Penny, I need to find out my room number, okay? So get out of my way or I'll call Drake." this causes her and the rest of her measly bunch to part like the red sea and give me back my personal space bubble.

"Why thank you," I say sarcastically and model-walk down the centre of what I call my fans, only to find Caine waiting slumped against the wall with a casual smirk on his face and my room key hooked round his little finger.

"Looking for this? You're in Room 16 with some new girl. Naturally, I'd prefer it if we were sharing a room, but ah well. Regulations are regulations, and rules can't be ignored, unfortunately." That was rich coming from him. But I was happy to see him, strangely.

"Take my bag. Now!" I snap. He grabs my heavy cases and starts dragging them off, attempting to look super-cool but failing as my bags were too heavy for him. He tries to model-walk like I did earlier, but he, unlike me, can't and ends up looking like a penguin. Ha ha. I could lie to you and say that I hated being with him but honestly, he was just too funny to have around.

We arrived at Room 16 which I unlocked and let the door swing open, revealing yucky beige coloured walls and a lemon yellow bunk bed. Immediately I reach under the bottom bed and find a mattress, which I yank out and shove to the other side of the dorm room. There. My roomie can sleep on that, while I get one bed for me and one bed for...

"ME! I'll sleep there!" yells Caine, launching himself at the bottom bunk. I roll my eyes.

"No, Caine, that bed is for my MAKEUP. And hair stuff. So you can-"

"Get out?" says an unfamiliar female voice. I scowl and spin on my heel. Everyone keeps interrupting my sentences! I see a burly, tall dark skinned 6th grader with a beaten up rucksack at her feet. Her black hair is in tight cornrows and her tight lips are turned down into a frown.

"what are you two doing in my room?" she questions, voice deep.

"YOUR ROOM? This is OUR ROOM!" Caine throws his arms up and gestures around.

"Our room?" The new girl and I say in unison, which makes me glare at her. But she's already glaring at me, so I feel kind of stupid. Anyway.

"Caine, get out, my dear roommate and I are gonna have some girl time, okay?"

Caine has a sulky look. "I wanna be part of girl time," he says in a baby voice, but he leave after kicking new girl's bag ferociously.

I grab her hands and steer her towards the mattress on the floor where I plonk down, before pulling her down with me.

"So then...?"

"Dekka." She replies, "my names Dekka Talent."

"And I'm Diana Ladris," I reply charmingly, although I do notice that Dekka's hands are lingering on mine. And when I close my eyes, a number pops into my head- 2. Dekka has a 2 bar power! I must investigate.

"So Dekka, has anything, um...strange...ever happened to you?" I say vaguely.

"No. I mean, I think." she replies. But she could be lying.

"Okay," I say, dropping it. "This is your bed."

"The mattress?" she growls. I nod. I'm not scared of anyone, not in the least a new girl. I'm the top dog here!

"It's for your own good you know." I smile. Her eyes narrow.

I may have made an enemy. But oh well! I have Drake on my side. And whoever messes with Drake is gonna end up with a fork up their nose and a shovel being whacked at their intestines.


End file.
